


Promises

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises can be made but not always kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: It's been such a long time since I've been addicted so much to a TV show and shipped so many different couples. This idea has been in my head for quite a while. Unbeated.

**

Magnus smiled as he watched Clary draw and hum a song that was stuck in her head.

 

Jocelyn and Luke were at a wedding for a friend of Luke's and had asked him to watch Clary for a few hours.

 

He had readily agreed as she was very smart for her age and a joy to be around.

 

He never thought he could adore the child of a man who had inflicted such pain and carnage on his people.

 

But thankfully Valentine didn't know about Clary and he fervently hoped it would stay that way for a long time to come.

 

Magnus!" Clary's excited voice brought him out of his musings and made him look over.

 

"What is it, Biscuit?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

 

Clary giggled, her brown eyes filled with happiness. She then showed him her picture.

 

Magnus grinned at the picture of himself, wearing a red fedora.

 

"That's a perfect likeness of me, Biscuit."

 

"I plan to be a famous artist one day."

 

"With your talent you sure will be."

 

"Magnus, can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure can."

 

"Will you marry me? That is when I'm all grown up?"

 

Magnus grinned, the cuteness of youth.

 

"What made you decide on me Biscuit?"

 

"I heard mom say to Luke you should always be with someone who makes you happy, and you make me happy Magnus."

 

Could she be any cuter? "Tell you what, we'll wait until your all grown up and see how you still feel."

 

"Deal!" She replied, excitedly.

***  
One Year Later

 

Clary's eyes filled with tears, and her lips trembled. "Magnus please don't!"

 

Clary was unable to fight as her mother tied her to a chair. Jocelyn had decided her daughter's memories of the shadow world needed to be erased to protect her.

 

"I'm sorry, Clary." He whispered sadly.

 

"I don't want to forget you!"

 

"It'll wear off when you reach adulthood." He forced himself to look impersonal as he took her memories, and try not to think about how his heart was breaking.

***

The years went by and he missed her laughter, her sketches, and the light she'd brought into his existence.

 

Then one night after a confrontation with some circle members, he was walking around his club to make sure everything else was all right when he felt someone bump into him hard.

 

He turned to see a beautiful, wide eyed, redhead, her eyes huge like saucers.

 

Something felt familiar about her.

 

"Sorry." She gasped out.

 

Then realization came to him.

 

Before he could utter her name she had run off. He quickly raced to a phone to call Jocelyn.

 

***

Everything Jocelyn had feared had come to pass. She was found and kidnapped by the circle.

 

Valentine was alive and on a rampage.

 

Thankfully Clary was alive and with the shadowhunters.

 

After he fled from them at the club, he had purposely given Clary the button so she could find him again.

***  
They stood together in a room just adjacent from his living room, he was about to give her a drawing so she could draw a pentagram and summon the memory demon.

 

She turned to him, "I haven't known you very long, yet you feel so very familiar and I know I can trust you."

 

"We go way back Clary and hopefully you'll get your memories back."

 

She looked up into his eyes; he felt pulled in and with difficulty left her with the blond shadowhunter so he could prepare her.

***

Everything happened so fast, the dark haired shadowhunter having a total freak out and breaking the circle and allowing the demon to get loose.

 

The blond got knocked out and Clary had killed the demon to save them all.

 

After the blond had woken up Clary and Magnus gazed at each other.

 

Each had sadness in their eyes, but likely for different reasons.

 

Promises could always be made but broken for many different reasons.

***

AN: I never really shipped Magnus and Clary until I watched episode 6. Only found a couple of fics but I still like the idea of them.


End file.
